


S0F1A & Spirou

by Anonymous



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Androids, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Loneliness, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happens when Spirou isn't out and about?What happens when he isn't out adventuring with Fantasio, Professor Champignac, and Spip?What happens when he takes a moment for himself and realizes he has nobody aside from those three?What happens when he asks the professor to make him something so he wont be lonely anymore?S0F1A happens.
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	S0F1A & Spirou

Spirou is a nice person.

But he's also a lonely person.

He knows his limits and when he's had enough.

And sure, he had Spip, Fantasio, and Professor Champignac, but what would happen when they were gone?

Or if they were sick?

And he couldn't do anything about it?

He didn't want to be alone.

He refused to be alone.

He went to talk to Professor Champignac about it, and after an agonizing 30 minutes, it was agreed that the professor would make something for Spirou, on the condition that "you get what you get and you don't get upset."

And so, Professor Champignac went to work on his latest project, S0F1A.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Spirou?" Fantasio asked, petting Spip who sat comfortably on his shoulder. 

"Come on now Fantasio! Has Professor Champignac ever led us astray before?" Spirou responded. Fantasio sighed and kept walking.

"Whatever you say.. I just don't understand why you asked for something. You have me and Spip!"

"You don't understand, Fantasio. It gets lonely without you and him around.."

Fantasio looked at Spirou with pity and put an arm around his neck.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'm sure whatever the Professor has cooked up is good." 

Spirou smiled at Fantasio and put his hand on the others.

"Thanks Fantasio, I appreciate it."

The door swung open as Professor Champignac greeted the two, showing them into a room dimly lit, with a chair in the middle and something sitting on it covered in a cloth.

"Uhh.. are.. are we supposed to pull the cloth off or-?" Spirou asked. Professor Champignac laughed.

"No no my boy! I'll do the honors!" He walked over to the cloth and grabbed on it.

"Spirou, meet your new little sister, Sofia!"

He pulled off the cloth and revealed a humanoid android sitting in the chair, the eyes were pitch black with glasses on her face, but the hair was the same color as Spirou's, only with a few brown tips and in a lazy ponytail. There was a red scarf around her neck that was in the shape of a bow. She was wearing a slightly reddish-pink coat with a light purple shirt under it as well as brown shorts and navy blue shoes.   
Spirou took a few steps closer as Fantasio stayed at the door. He crouched down and looked at the eyes. 

"So, how do you turn it on-?" He asked. Professor Champignac took out a button from his pocket and warned Spirou.

"Be warned Spirou, once she's on, there will be no way to turn her off unless you manually turn her off."

Spirou looked at the professor and back at S0F1A. He nodded as Professor Champignac pressed the button. 

...

....

......

_"POWER: ON."_

Spirou fell backwards at the sudden voice. S0F1A's eyes lit up a bright green as a screen appeared in front of Spirou.

_"Thank you for trying S0F1A V.1! Initiating customization screen..."_

Spirou got up and called Fantasio to get closer, as he reluctantly did. They sat there as another screen showed up.

_"Please choose your desired settings."_

The options were shown as follows:

_CHOOSE YOUR DESIRED OPTIONS:_

_AGE:_

_○ 7-9_

_○ 9-11_

_○ 11-14_ _\-- > _

_NEXT_

Spirou looked back at the options and chose the "9-11" option and clicked next.

_CHOOSE YOUR DESIRED SETTINGS:_

_RELATIONSHIP TO YOU:_

_○ LITTLE SISTER_

_○ COUSIN_

_○ NIECE_

He tilted his head in confusion and looked at the professor. 

"Wait, didn't you say she was-?" 

Professor Champignac scratched the back of his head and explained.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted a little sister or not, so I gave you a few options to choose from." He said.

"Ahh.." Spirou nodded and chose the "Little Sister" option and clicked next.

_WHAT IS YOUR NAME? [PLEASE INCLUDE LAST NAME.]_

______

_✓ DONE_

Spirou flinched at the mention of his last name. He wasn't going to lie, he almost forgotten about his last name.

"Fantasio, Professor Champignac, would you two mind closing your eyes?" Spirou asked. Fantasio nodded and covered his eyes with his hands, as did Professor Champignac. Spirou typed in his name and last name, and pressed Done.

"Alright, you can open them now." 

They both took their hands off their eyes and were greeted by a screen that simply said

_THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME "SPIROU"!  
PLEASE WAIT WHILE I GET READY..._

A few minutes passed before the eyes went black again, and then they were lit a white with bright green pupils. She looked around and saw Spirou. She stood up and walked to Spirou and hugged him tightly.

"Hi big brother!" She said happily. Fantasio stood there wide-eyed as Professor Champignac laughed. 

"Hohoh, so it worked!" He exclaimed happily. Spirou, on the other hand, stared at Sofia. He had a little sister now.

He wouldn't have to worry about being alone anymore.

Spirou smiled brightly and picked up Sofia, who was surprisingly light for being an android. 

"So, she's really mine-? I can keep her-?" Spirou asked in disbelief. 

"Well, you asked me to make her, did you not?" He asked. Spirou giggled and looked at Sofia. Fantasio looked at Sophia and poked her cheek slightly. 

"So, it functions like a normal human being?" Fantasio asked as Spirou laughed.

"Of course she does, Fantasio." 

He kissed Fantasio's cheek as he held his hand and started leaving.

"Thank you Professor!" 

Professor Champignac smiled and waved to the three.

"Come by soon!"

**END.**


End file.
